


Fish Pie Kisses

by Art_by_G



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Frottage, M/M, fish and egg pie, nsfw-ish, silliness, sneaky samson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_by_G/pseuds/Art_by_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to do something nice for Captain Samson, Cullen gifts him with his favorite dish.  </p><p>-Based in the Sullen Pirate AU on tumblr-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Pie Kisses

“F-Fish and … egg … pie?” Cullen asked again just to make sure he’d heard correctly as he glanced down at the wrapped box in his hands.  
“Look, do you want the bloody thing or not? I can always bring it to ‘im myself.” Blackwall huffed, crossing his arms and frowning down at their “guest”.  
“No! I mean yes! Yes I want it. I just … Do people actually eat this?”

Blackwall laughed and slapped a broad paw to Cullen’s shoulder nearly knocking Cullen, and the gift for Samson, to the galley floor. “Trust me, lad. He’ll love it.”  
Cullen found the Captain of the Black Divine exactly where he’d hoped. In the cabin standing over the map table, brows knit in concentration. He looked up for a moment and nodded to Cullen as the young man entered and casually walked over to join him. When Sam questioned Cullen about the package he held the blond was hesitant to give it to him.

Cullen was almost certain Blackwall was having him on. For all he knew, Samson may hate that particular “pie” and he was already thinking of ways to get the big man back if that turned out to be the case. Despite his uncertainty, Cullen handed the gift to Samson and could hardly believe it when Samson’s eyes had lit up when he unwrapped it. The man had indeed appreciated the thoughtful gesture and Cullen received a genuine smile in thanks. He’d had a long and trying day and the meal was a pleasant surprise.

While the description that Blackwall had given of the dish was less than appealing, Cullen was curious and so accepted when Samson offered to share. It didn’t smell as awful as he’d expected, but the taste had left something to be desired. The boy had nothing against trying new foods. But it soon became painfully obvious to Cullen - as he spent the better part of an hour expelling the contents of his stomach over the nearest rail - that Samson’s favorite cuisine was an acquired taste. More importantly, one he would not be “acquiring” any time soon. Despite Samson’s teasing about his “sensitive noble taste buds” Cullen decided he would be passing the next time Samson saw fit to indulge and wanted to share.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not two weeks later, Cullen found himself trying not to gag or make faces as Samson sat at his desk with another heaping helping of that vile dish, groaning around every spoonful he shoved into his mouth. Cullen’s nostrils flared and he couldn’t stop the shudder at the memory of the taste of that foul concoction. Bringing a hand to his mouth he couldn’t stop himself from gagging as he watched Sam devour another mouthful, smiling broadly at Cullen as he chewed.

“Andraste’s ass, Sam! Must you?” Cullen shuddered again at the sight.

Sam raised an amused brow. “Well ain’t you the right little potty mouth tonight?” He teased, still making a show out of chewing. “I can think of better things for you ta’ do with that pretty mouth’a yours.”

Normally, the leer that followed such comments from his lover would have Cullen grinning and asking what sort of “things” he had in mind. Not this time. This time the leer greeting him had Cullen gagging a third time due to the ground up fish, bread, and egg still stuck in Samson’s teeth.

“I think not.” Cullen stated firmly behind a chuckle. He knew what Samson had in mind and there was no way that mouth was coming anywhere near his own while any trace of that gut churning pie was still present! Samson, of course, took that as a challenge.

 

Dropping his spoon next to his half-eaten dinner, Samson rose from his seat behind the desk licking the bits of food from his teeth as he moved. Cullen knew that look all too well and rose from his seat on the opposite side of the desk as well. He moved slowly but the cabin door wasn’t far. He could probably make it if –

Samson moved so suddenly that Cullen was barely able to find his footing to turn and lunge for the door. He nearly made it out when Samson crashed against him from behind which, in turn, slammed the door shut pressing Cullen firmly against it and trapping him between the wood and Samson’s hard body.

“Got somewhere ta’ be, princess?” Sam all but purred, breath hot against Cullen’s ear.

Cullen gulped, torn between escape and arousal. The feel of Samson pressed against him so intimately nearly made him forget why it was they were in that position in the first place. Cullen had almost given in when a whiff of Samson’s fishy breath reached the young noble’s nostrils. He shoved against Samson pushing him back enough to try and squeeze free of the man’s hold only to be grabbed about the waist and unceremoniously tossed back against the door. Cullen panted, the slam backwards winding him. But he now had another problem. In a position worse than the one before, he was now trapped and facing his smirking captor. “Much better,” Samson crooned, leaning in closer. 

“What say you, princess? Come on. Give us a little kiss.”

“Not a chance!” Cullen laughed as Samson stuck out his tongue, flicking it in a lude manner towards Cullen’s mouth. The mouth he promptly snapped shut when that tongue got too close.  
“MmmmMMM!” Samson chuckled at Cullen’s resistance but he would have his kiss. 

In a bold and dirty move, Samson planted a leg between Cullen’s and slowly grinded his thigh against the shorter man’s crotch. Cullen narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth fisting both hands in the material of the back of Captain’s shirt in an attempt to steel himself against the temptation. But Samson knew Cullen’s body well and it wasn’t long before the blond was grinding back against him, mouth going slack as Cullen gasped from the sweet friction.

Samson met Cullen’s lidded gaze and the Captain’s expression contorted in mischief, a wide, toothy grin rivaling that of a Cheshire cat splitting his lips. All too aware, all too late, Cullen flailed in Samson’s grip, letting go of the man’s shirt to push at his chest. But Samson was quick to close the distance and claimed Cullen’s mouth in deep, wet kiss. Cullen could feel his stomach turning and groaning in protest and Cullen growled in defiance as he tried to free himself from Samson’s iron grip. He bit at Samson’s mouth, lips, tongue, whatever he could latch his teeth on to. The Captain released Cullen for only a moment and that was all Cullen needed to shove the man back enough to slide free, gagging and spitting and wiping frantically at his tongue. 

“Damn it, Sam!” Cullen whined and made haste to the nearest mug of ale on the desk and downed it’s contents.

Samson couldn’t stop himself from laughing if he wanted to and did so all the way back to his seat and his unfinished supper. Cullen fell back into his own chair, dinner forgotten, arms crossed and glaring as Sam beamed from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/art-by-g


End file.
